


One Day, You Will

by kimaris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Fixation, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, i mean there's some stuff but eh, or uh morelike it's the winter soldier, when will i write smth happy, ws got issues forgive him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: “I wanted you the first time I saw you, Anthony. And now, it’s so good to have finally meet you, who you’ve become. Don’t you see, you and I were meant to be.”





	One Day, You Will

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2019, when tf would i write stony  
> tbh, stony could've happened here istg but ws was like, uh how about no  
> also if you've seen endgame alr, hoW DID U MANAGE!!!!! i'm still not ready lmao fak
> 
> p.s  
> yes, this was inspired by a song. take a guess!!!  
> also, haven't checked this for spelling mistakes im sorry oops

**One Day You Will**

  
  


It’s unsettling, the intense focus the soldier has on him, the way he stares at Tony following his every move, every step, every breath he takes. It felt like being dismantled piece by piece, the soldier studying his very being, and Tony, he would not lie and say it doesn’t bother him, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. No, no, he  _ can’t _ , he won’t, he’s learned to silently --if not unwillingly-- accept the devotion the soldier is giving him. 

 

~~He won't give in, he won't.~~

 

Tony doesn’t really know when exactly it happened, and most importantly,  _ why _ , why is it that no one else can see what Tony sees. He’s expected something from Natasha, because you can’t really hide anything from her, well, unless you’re the Winter Soldier apparently. But still, Tony thinks everything would be better if someone sees that the man Steve brought back home is not James Buchanan Barnes, it’s  _ the  _ soldier who’s perfected the act of being  _ James Buchanan Barnes _ . 

 

Again, it’s  _ unsettling _ .

 

Tony remembers the day Steve came back with his brainwashed best pal and Tony was naive, but only for a few seconds, because he swears when he looked at “James”, Tony saw nothing else but a predator. He can barely hear Steve’s nervous yet endearing way of introducing ~~Bucky,~~ ~~James,~~ the soldier to him, like Tony would say, _“No, Steve. He can’t stay here.”_

 

He should’ve, he should’ve. 

 

But the soldier was staring at him like he can’t see anything except Tony, his gaze amused and intrigued at the same time. Tony could do no nothing but stare back, breath shaky as he inhales, stomach twisting.

 

“Calm down, Spangles.” is what Tony says in the end, “He can stay.” 

 

Steve immediately looked like Christmas came early and moved to grab Tony for a bone crushing hug which helped shift Tony’s attention and he sighs at the familiarity of strong arms enveloping him. “Thank you, Tony! Thank you, I promise you won’t regret it, Bucky’s always been fascinated with the science-y stuff, you guys will get along just  _ fine _ ! ” 

 

Somehow, Tony doubts that. 

 

“Mhm, no problem, big guy.” Tony pats Steve’s back a couple of times before pulling back, and when he does, he nearly gasps at the way the soldier’s intrigued gaze turned cold with fury.

 

Watching said gaze turn into a complete innocent one was hilarious if it wasn’t disturbing. 

 

Steve looks at the soldier (it's sad, how foolish he is),“Did you hear that, Buck? This will be your home now too!” 

 

The soldier smiles, a shy small one, undeniably convincing. “Yeah, Stevie.” His attention turns to Tony again, and that bashful, unsure look was enough to make Tony squirm.

 

“Thank you,  Stark.”

 

Tony feigns a cough, “Uh, Tony’s fine.”

 

The soldier nods, “ _ Tony _ .” 

 

~~_ Why does he have to whisper my name like that? _ ~~

 

And that was that, fortunately for him, Steve was so excited Tony didn’t have to come up with an elaborate excuse to leave, with a quick bye and salute he turned to hide back in his lab--

 

\-- _ but _ not without the soldier flashing him a smile that was all teeth. 

 

Tony would deny that he shuddered, but who would he be kidding?

  
  


xxx

  
  


A week passed and Tony was able to stay in his lab with the excuse of having to finish product designs for SI. 

 

If Tony also ~~researched~~ hacked files regarding the Winter Soldier because he was being reasonably paranoid about his safety and of the people living in his tower, no one could blame him. 

 

Well, if somebody does, they might as well go fuck themselves.

 

“Ensure that no one’s tracking us right back would you, Fri?” Tony says, skimming files after files. So far, he’d read the hidden files SHIELD has about the soldier, specifically, the list of things he went through back when he was at HYDRA.

 

Tony may have felt sympathy for the man, but still.

 

“On it, boss.”

 

“Thanks, babygirl.”

 

Alleged sightings, more detailed torture lists and, and…

 

_ Mission reports. _

 

Tony gulps, takes a deep breath, fingers trembling as he reads.

  
  


Oh God,  _ no _ .

  
  


**December 16, 1991**

 

_...Howard and Maria Stark, _

 

_                                                             ...Kill- _

 

_...Car crash, make it look like an accident... _

 

_                                                            ….Mission success. _

 

_ ///deviant behavior observed.  _

_ ///soldier re calibration required. _

  
  


No, no,  _ no _ .

 

Tony quickly closes the file, falling on the floor on his knees, gasping for air as suddenly everything felt like closing in on him. It’s dark and it’s consuming him, and he can’t breathe, he can’t, he  _ can’t- _

 

“-ony, Tony! Friday alerted me, what-- Tony!”  

 

Help, help,  _ help- _

 

Something warm touches him, his face pressed against something firm and there was someone calling for him.

 

“Tony, Tony, shh it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe, breathe with me, baby.”

 

_ Steve _ ! It’s Steve. Does he know?

 

No, no, Steve wouldn’t do that to him,  _ would he? _

 

He whimpers and his cheeks felt wet and he clutches on Steve’s shirt as he feels Steve wiping his tears away.

 

“Oh, Tony, it’s okay. We’re here, your safe--”

 

_ We’re? _   Who?

 

“--whatever it is you’re seeing, it’s not real, sweetheart. Won’t let anything harm you, shh.” 

 

Tony wants to say  _ it is _ , it’s real and they’re not safe here. He’s here and who knows what could happen, but all he was able to do was sob softly and try to match his breathing with Steve’s. 

 

He has to warn Steve, that man isn’t Bucky, that man--

 

“S-Steve,” Tony whispers when he pulls back, not too far because Steve’s arms are around him, as if protecting him. “I have to tell you something.”

 

Steve’s expression was filled with worry. “What is it, Tony?”

 

He takes a deep, shaky breath, “Bu-Bucky, the soldier, he isn’t--” he halts, noticing just now who was silently staying behind Steve.

 

The soldier has a blank look aimed at him, and Tony panics, and maybe it was the realization that the soldier knows Tony  _ knows  _ everything now that made the other sigh almost inaudibly. 

 

With a blink of an eye, Steve was down on the floor, the soldier having struck him unconscious. 

 

Tony couldn’t even scream, he just continued slumping on the floor frozen. He watches as the soldier steps towards him. His movements made no sound and after just five steps, he’s already in front of Tony, crouching so they’re eye level.

 

“I didn’t want to hit Rogers, you know?” The soldier says, his tone was unlike the way he usually uses when he acts like Bucky, his face scrunched in feign guilt. “But I can’t have him knowing, for now at least. You must understand, doll.” He reaches out, cupping Tony’s cheek and the latter clenches his eyes shut.

 

The soldier tuts softly, “Don’t do that. I’m not gonna hurt you, _ il mio bambino _ .”

 

Tony looks at him at that, shocked, unbelieving, “H-How did you--”

 

The soldier was silent for a while, fingers carding through Tony’s hair. “She was calling for you that night.  _ Maria _ , she begged for her life, She was sorry, do you know that? Dying there, leaving you alone. I would say I regret doing what I did, but if it didn't happen, I wouldn't be here.”

 

The nonchalant way he speaks makes Tony wants to puke, the little memories he has of his mother fills his mind and it hurts, it hurts. 

 

He subtly moves his hand, gesturing for Friday. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah. We don’t want more people getting hurt now, do we? I just want to talk, Antoshka.” The soldier leans closer now, his nose brushing against Tony’s cheek, inhaling his scent. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. I couldn’t resist looking for you that night, I wasn’t going to kill you, just wanted to meet you. HYDRA was,  _ is _ , very interested in what you can do. So smart, so brave, so  _ very  _ beautiful.”  

 

Tony flinches at the chaste kiss given on his cheek. 

 

“HYDRA wanted me to take you in, but I didn’t. Behavior deviation, they said. They put me back on that chair countless times, because that’s how much I resisted.” Another kiss, but this time on the forehead. “Can’t have them messing with that brain of yours, can’t have them destroy something so beautiful.” 

 

“I wanted you the first time I saw you, Anthony. And now, it’s so good to have finally meet you, who you’ve become. Don’t you see, you and I were meant to be.” 

 

“N-No, we’re not!” Tony wills himself to move, to pull away, he managed to place a hand on the soldier’s chest in an attempt to push him off. “You’re sick and Steve will know, everyone will.”

 

The soldier just shakes his head, “This will hurt less if you just submit, Antoshka. I wouldn’t want to hurt your...family, but I  _ will  _ if they get in  _ my  _ way. You wouldn’t make me do that, would you?”

 

He’s torn, he doesn’t want this, he wants Steve’s arms around him again, wants to feel safe. But he can’t have it, he can’t, he can’t. 

 

“You’re going to regret this.” Tony says, he may be scared and confused, but he’s stubborn. He won’t give in.

 

The soldier smiles, so soft, so sweet, it’s sickening. “I won’t.” He cups Tony’s cheek again, tilting his head to finally,  _ finally  _ kiss those enticing lips. “One day, you will learn to love me.” The soldier whispers like it’s a secret between them two. 

 

“One day, you will thank me, you’ll see.” 

 

When the soldier pulls back, he was grinning, so wide, so sly, so twisted.

 

“Remember, Tony, If I can’t have you, No one can.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
